


Teaching Spike

by sabershadowkat



Series: I Hated You Because... [8]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is bored, Angel teaches him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Spike

**Teaching Spike**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
I Hated You Because... 8

 

 

  
  
  
  


Spike sighed and put down the magazine he was not really reading. He was bored, which was normal, and the movie he and Angel were going to go see didn't start for another two hours. He had already annoyed Cordelia until she relegated him to a corner with the magazine so she could get her work done, and that was after Angel had kicked him up upstairs for making more of a mess while the dark-haired vampire was trying to clean. That had been fun. He hadn't remembered that his Sire knew such colorful language.   
  


Down in LA for only a night while Buffy attended a show with her father, Spike had spent the first several hours of his visit quite naked and being very well-pleasured. Now he was stuck upstairs, partially clothed and going stir-crazy. "Well bugger that," he muttered to himself, rising to his bare feet and heading for the elevator.   
  


The old machine was surprisingly silent as it descended from the main floor to the basement apartment where Angel lived. Spike pushed the grate open and stepped out of the elevator, his eyes traveling around the stone and wood interior, looking for the great, loveable poof in his unlife. He scratched his bare stomach absently, wondering why it was so silent.   
  


Being cautious in case something was wrong, he noiselessly moved from the elevator further into the apartment. A lazy smile appeared on his lips when he found his Sire in one of the few more open spaces, working through some sort of martial arts pattern. He leaned against one of the pillars and watched the slow, graceful movements for several minutes before his antsiness returned.   
  


"Angel?" Spike said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.   
  


"228 seconds," Angel said, not pausing in his actions. His black tank-shirt, which was tucked into a pair of running pants, was slightly damp from the effort he was exerting.   
  


"What?" Spike frowned.   
  


"You stood still and silent for 228 seconds," Angel replied. His body turned with the next move and he was able to see his childe for the first time since the blond returned to the basement apartment. "A record for you." He grinned.   
  


"Shut up." Spike scowled at him.   
  


"I take it you're bored," Angel surmised. Spike's scowl deepened and the dark-haired vampire chuckled. He relaxed out of his current stance and gestured to the younger man. "Come here."   
  


"Why?"   
  


"Just come over here," Angel sighed.   
  


Spike dropped his arms and walked over to Angel. He stopped a few inches away and grinned rakishly up at his Sire. "I'm here."   
  


"Turn around," Angel instructed. Spike arched his brow, his grin growing and the older vampire rolled his eyes. "Is sex all you ever think about?"   
  


"Yes," Spike answered without hesitation.   
  


"Same here," Angel said with an answering smirk. "But right now, we're going to do something else."   
  


Angel put his hands on Spike's shoulders and turned the blond around, then slid his hands down Spike's arms until his hands covered the younger man's. Spike wiggled back against him, making fake purring sounds of pleasure, and Angel sighed. "Will you cut it out?"   
  


"You're no fun," Spike replied.   
  


"I'm going to teach you something-"   
  


"You mean something other than where to lick-"   
  


"Spike," Angel cut him off. "Grow up."   
  


Spike looked over his shoulder up at his Sire, the smile still plastered on his face. "Never gonna happen, mate."   
  


Angel kissed Spike's cheek, then entwined his fingers over the backs of the blond's. "First move," he said, holding Spike's hands loosely in front of the younger vampire. "You bring your hands straight up, palms facing your body, to chest level," Angel copied his instructions by moving Spike's hands, "then you turn your palms outward and push as you straighten your arms. Your thumbs and fingers should form a non-touching triangle through this entire action."   
  


Spike had turned his head forward and looked at his and Angel's hands extended out in front of him. "You have really large hands," he noted. "Large hands, large co-"   
  


"Second move," Angel interrupted, speaking over his obnoxious childe. "Drop your hands flat so they are in line with your forearms at the same time you turn them straight and pull your thumbs in."   
  


"Look, it's a bird, it's a plane..."   
  


"Curl your right hand into a fist as you turn it outwards," Angel went on, untwining his fingers of his right hand and laying them flat over Spike's. He then pushed downwards with his fingertips, causing Spike to make a fist, then he turned their hands outwards, so his childe's curled fingers were facing up. "And pull your arm back until your fist is at your side, waist level."   
  


Angel shifted his body as he slowly moved with Spike, his larger form allowing him to easily give hands-on instruction. It also gave him reason to act the protector whenever he felt like it. He enjoyed that feeling a lot. "Now-"   
  


"What about my feet?" Spike asked.   
  


Angel smiled at the actually serious tone in Spike's voice. "You should start with your weight centered, your feet a little further than shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent," he replied. He adjusted his footing as Spike adjusted his own. "Next, keeping your hand flat, pull your left hand towards your right shoulder, keeping it chest level, and stop when you make a right angle with your arm."   
  


Spike liked the attention he was getting from his Sire. He hadn't been taught anything in a long time, not since before Drusilla had joined them. It was nice. "Then what?"   
  


"Turn to your left on the balls of your feet, but don't move your legs," Angel instructed, stepping back as Spike moved. He dropped his hands to his sides and watched. "Now punch with your right fist."   
  


Angel quickly stepped around to the other side of Spike and shook his head when the blond quickly punched. "Slowly," he said, pushing Spike's right arm back to its original position. "We're not fighting here. Think of it like dancing."   
  


"Just call me twinkle toes," Spike joked, but he moved with extreme slowness as he drove his right fist forward again.   
  


"Alright, Twink," Angel teased, making Spike scowl at him. He stepped in front of the blond's turned body, lightly rested his hand on Spike's left arm, and gently pushed down. "Pull this arm down to your side, closing your fist, like your right hand was a minute ago.   
  


"Now open your right fist, palm flat, and bring your hand down across your body until your palm is resting against your closed knuckles of your left hand," Angel continued. He used his hands to move Spike's, stepping forward so he was straddling the blond's slightly bent left knee.   
  


Spike's head was down, watching his hand movements. "Right," he said. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Angel's face inches from his. The dark-haired vampire's brown eyes were alight with affection and a small smile was playing on his lips.   
  


Angel raised his hands and cupped both of Spike's cheeks, then bent his head and pressed his mouth to his childe's in a brief kiss. He released Spike a moment later, stepped back and continued his lesson without pause. "You're going to pivot on the balls of your feet towards your right until you're facing the opposite direction..."   
  


Spike allowed the happy smile that wanted to form on his lips, and he turned on his feet as he was instructed...   
  


"Excellent, Will. Now start again from the beginning..."   
  


...by his Sire.   
  


 

 **End**    
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
